runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Necrosis
Burgh de Rott morning Tamron was walking around the village, when he tripped over something. He saw it. It was a strange book. He dug it out of the dirt. He opened it, and saw a lot of strange symbols he couldn't recognize. But he could recognize the words on the cover; Operation Necrosis. He flicked through the book again, but this time he touched the symbols. They glowed, and a powerful shadow blast exploded out of the book and flew through the air like a comet. But this blast of shadow hit the wall of Meiyerditch, and there was a hole in the wall. The Wanderer appeared out of nowhere, and snatched the book out of Tamron's hands. He quickly grabbed him and pushed him into a hut. Dirth, Edward and Luna were in there as well. "You idiot! Playing with such evil magic! The Vampyres will be onto us soon" "I didn't know! I just found it on the ground, and opened it. Then a huge purple flame flew out and hit the wall!" "You aren't intelligent enough to use it anyway. But I have called all of you for a more important reason. There is a second party working against us. Drakan is the first. And it is linked to the dark history of Burgh de Rott, where a Zarosian cult once lived" "What do you know about this second party?" Dirth asked. "We are being watched by evil eyes, but not of Vampyric origin. We all hear a snapping every morning, and the only logical explanation is the Deinoscorpio. But there is only one in the swamps, so why does it snap? Who is it communicating?" "You are being too paranoid over some overgrown bug. But what abut this evil book?" "The cult was killed by invading Zamorakian vampyres. But legend says Zaros brought magic into the world, and the most powerful ever known. The cult had harnessed it, but when they died the magic didn't. It was forgotten. The magic could have jinxed us many times before, one reason for this lush land turning into a hell hole" "What must we do?" "The book is the only relic left. We must destroy it!" The Wanderer got out an explosive potion and poured it onto the book. Everyone ran out of the hut and it exploded. The book was intact. But it was moving uncontrollable, and suddenly, red evil spirits poured out of the book and flew around the village, screaming. ---- The sky of Morytania was red and screaming. Everything in the country looked upwards, from the Vampyres to the Werewolves, Shades to the Ghasts, even the leeches. The spirits suddenly swooped down, attacking any living (or unliving) things. The Wanderer, Dirth and Edward ran into another hut, but they saw Tamron and Luna getting hit by the souls. Suddenly, their eyes turned blood red and they started speaking in a strange language with demonic voices. They were possessed. "Operation Necrosis. The cult planned to take over the world using that evil magic. All living and unliving things in Morytania have been possessed. We have to reverse the spell, or else the souls will spread to the rest of Gielinor. We have one hour before they move!" Wanderer shouted. They ran outside, searching for the book. It had been taken. And the trio were surrounded by the villagers. Suddenly, a huge claw made of pure black magic grabbed Edward and pulled him in. He had become possessed. "Auch Nein Zieben Atbor Obama Sin Garden Usbh Ze ...." the possessed kept rambling. Then out of nowhere, the Swamp Spirit appeared and took Dirth and the Wanderer. They were flown to the wall of Meiyerditch. "You saved us, spirit of the swamp!" "Look around you. Morytania is under the sway of Zaros - the Vampyres behind us, even Drakan himself. There's an army of Werewolves and Shades heading towards us, while the residents of Phasmatys have turned evil. Even the snails and leeches of the swamps have become shells for the evil spirits!" "If you think about this, we have Tamron to blame!" Dirth said. "Now is not the time to play the blame game. Spirit you must ----" A huge claw of dark magic grabbed the Swamp Spirit, and he turned red. Dirth pushed the Wanderer off the wall, and he followed. They ran through the swamp, chased by the armies of possessed. A Vyrewatch tried to grab them, but a huge claw from the ground grabbed the Vyrewatch and threw it. The claw from the ground then tried to grab Dirth, but missed and smashed through a bridge. The unpossessed couple fell into the stagnant waters, with 40 minutes to save the planet. ---- They climbed out of the poisonous waters, but ended up in Canifis. Possessed werewolves were howling at them. "There is only one thing we can do; get the book and reverse the spell. We have to get back to Burgh de Rott. And we have half an hour. We wasted ten minutes sleeping with the dead fishes!" Wanderer said. "But how can we get back, with an army against us, friends turned evil and surrounded by humanoid wolves!" "Oh Dirth, you ask too many irrelevant questions. I have a much broader mind, and have a back-up plan...." He whistled, and there was a flapping of wings. Some sort of winged creature landed beside them, very similar to a pterodactyl. "See." "What is that? And where did you get it?" "We all have secrets. You have a dead but insane brother, and I have... connections. Now, we have 25 minutes to save the world!" They climbed aboard the creature and it flew above the swamps. But the possessed were imbued with dark magic, and could use it. There was shadow bolts flying everywhere, and the claws of dark magic trying to grab them. But they land in Burgh de Rott, where they get off. The creature flies off, and the Wanderer searches desperately for the book. Dirth fights off his possessed friends and Vampyres. He is surrounded by Vyrewatch, and Dirth screams. The Wanderer finds the book, and draws a sword as a tentacled swamp monster grabs the book. The monster is unpossessed, but seems to be sentient and wants the book. The Wanderer chops off a tentacle and grabs the book, as the monster's tentacle regenerates. The Wanderer runs off, and opens the book, and starts tapping the symbols. But then, something strange happens. A huge beam of energy rises into the air from the book, and is starting suck all the evil spirits within their hosts. The possessed are becoming unpossessed. All the spirits are pulled back into the energy hole, then there is an explosion in the air and it disappears. But the Wanderer taps another symbol and it sends the Vampyres, Vyrewatch, shades, werewolves, leeches and ghasts back to their "homages". The Wanderer walks to the center of Burgh de Rott, only to find the dead body of Dirth. "Oh dear, what happened here?" "No pulse, no heartbeat..." Edward stammered. The Wanderer opened the book, and tapped a few symbols. Dirth opened his eyes, and got up. "I experienced death... what happened?" "I resurrected you using the book. You're perfectly safe now" Wanderer smiled. "And everything is back to normal?" "What does it look like? Anyway, you can always count on me to save the day, but I'm not going to wear a costume..." Wanderer replied. "And what are you going to with the book?" "You can't destroy it, as demonstrated an hour ago. So I will keep it safely hidden with me, to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" Wanderer said as his eyes shone. He walked off. "If you ask me, it is in the wrong hands..." Tamron said. ---- Mort Myre Swamp The Deinoscorpio snapped 4 times, once with each pincer. Then a black hole appeared in the air. The strange phenomena then glowed black, with two red slit-like eyes appeared in the center. "What of the Necrosis?" the black hole hissed. Some snaps in communication replied. "The one with no known name has it? Once I regain my true power, the whole world will tremble beneath my feet." The being then disappeared into the darkness it came from. The Deinoscorpio then retreated back into the mists. The Shadow is watching and waiting.... But so was another set of eyes. The Wanderer was hidden behind some swamp weed. "So the past can come back to haunt you" The Wanderer just said before heading back to Burgh de Rott. Category:Morytania stories